Being Bella Swan
by panda.ink
Summary: Ever wanted to be Bella Swan? for Jolene Reed finds herself drawn unwilling into the mystical world of twilight, brought back from the dead she has to fight to stay alive long enough for Edward to fall in love with her or life as we know it will end.


A/N: Hello there reader person! Sorry in advance for any wrong spelling as not only is English my second language but I don't have a team of editor's to help like a real author. I hope you will enjoy my Fic as it grows, I have big plans, hopefully it wont end in a big mess _;; I'm open to any comments and advice for a semi first time Fanfic-er.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I own twilight in anyway, I am just borrowing these beautiful Vampires from Stephenie Meyer to harbor some pent up creativity.

Prologue 

I was in a place that wasn't here nor there. It was disorienting not really feeling anything in the seemingly vast darkness, not knowing up from down, laying or standing. But still some part of me would have been content staying there in haze, the warm muffled solitude gave me a sort of peace that I had never felt before in my life.

But softly the silence was disturbed by a sound. It was a muffled beat at first, like a low beating heart repeating over and over, growing stronger with every moment. Then the beats became more distinct and real.

_A voice?_ What was left of my consciousness wondered. I tried to find the voice in the dark feeling more aware that everything was not all right, something was wrong. The voice seemed close, I tried to listen harder and with every attempt I became more alert, the warmth peaceful calm quickly leaving me.

Then a sudden surge of fear grip me, my darkened eyes shot open seeing nothing but daunting blackness, I tried to breath but no air filled my hungry lungs, I started to panic kicking and hitting the empty space surrounding me.

As if in response the deep voice grew louder still, almost like the person had felt my distress, like they knew I was in danger. With every sound I got closer to finding the source, yet the seconds that passed felt more like long treacherous hours before I could finally comprehended that the voice was coming from above me.

With every ounce of strength left in my soul I slowly moved my arms, swimming upward toward the voice, it was like swimming in a honey jar, painfully slow. I was filled with terror that it would never end, that this was where I would die.

But as all hope started to desert me, I realised I could feel my body, I could feel my legs, my arms even the very ends my outstretched finger tips as I reached out for life.

_I'm coming!_ I screamed in my head to the voice, _I'm coming!_

As the darkness became light and cold chilling air started to fill my body as if I broke some surface like braking through water, ease filling my heart. I heard the voice again; at last understanding what the deep soothing voice was calling out.

It was a name, A beautiful feminine name said with such love and warmth that it took me out of the darkness of death it self.

"Bella" The deep voice called out to me "Bella…Bella!"

But it was not my name…

Chapter one

Awakening

First came the light, it made me frown behind my closed eyelids as the dim brightness seeped in through the darkness.

Then came the sound of people, lots of young voices crying and screaming over the top of each other, "Oh my god!" a person far away yelled "some one call an ambulance!" another one said at the same time. But all the voices soon melted into one frantic buzzing unison, which lingered in the background of my mind not focus enough to grab my attention, till I heard one soft velvet voice speak into my ear starling me awake.

"Bella? Are you all right?" the voice asked with an edge to his tone.

Hearing this my eyes flew open, I knew that it was the voice that woken me before. As I gazed up to meet the face with a slight curiosity all the air suddenly rush out of my lunges stunning me silent.

His Face was impossibly beautiful, I marvelled at the man's perfect and angular feature tracing his high cheekbones, his straight nose, full lips and strong jaw line with my eyes. His smooth pale skin seemed to glow in the dull stormy light, his deep bronze hair that was tousled in casual disarray made the impact of his topaz coloured eyes seem more oddly familiar to me like I had known this person all my entire life.

"Am I dead?" I asked softly, my voice abnormally higher than usual.

I watch his face smooth out all the worried creases that had been there before, fascinated by his perfection as the corner of his mouth twitched into a stunning crooked smile, the force of which could have killed me if I weren't sure I was already dead.

_Nothing this beautiful can be real, I must be dead _I thought over in my mind trying to come to terms with my new predicament.

"No, not dead Bella, you're very much alive." The bronze haired beauty said in his rich velvet voice.

_That name again_ I thought not knowing why it bugged me so much _who is this Bella person anyway? _

I tried to sit up, but the man's iron grasp planted us both to the cold ground, it made me blush being so close to his solid body, the contact made me lose all train of thought, even causing me to struggle with the simplest questions.

But then as innocently enough I pulled my hands to my face as I had done a thousand times before to rub my eyes, only to be confused when an odd feeling of unfamiliarity washed over me when the strange thin fingertips felt the seemingly alien surface that should have been my face.

It was as if the hand that was touching my wrong feeling face wasn't even mine. I started to franticly run these hands over my whole face hoping for the feeling to fade.

_Are these my hands?_ I kept thinking as I tried hard to understand the uncertainty I felt. _Offcourse their mine!_ I told my self unconvincingly.

"Be careful," the boy warned me as I struggled in his arms "I think you hit your head pretty hard"

I became aware of the throbbing pain pulsing on the side of my head, but the pain was nothing compared to the raising panic that was bubbling inside me.

"Bella?" The bronze haired boy spoke, his tone worried.

The name tugged at my annoyance, I looked at his concerned expression and tried hard to see past the stunning force of his gold-coloured eyes.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Feeling strange again as the words left me in foreign sounding voice.

Before he could respond the buzzing crowd of people came back in full force, with voices shouting at each other, and at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the Van!" someone else shouted.

There was so much movement going on around us, for the first time I noticed that we were both settled between an old tan car and a heavily dented blue van, there were shards of glass scattered every where on the ground, like there had been an accident. The scene flickered a sense of Déjà vu that was unlike anything I had ever experienced, I knew this somehow, I knew these people and I had seen this accident in full detail before.

The whole time my mind was ticking, I felt the boys worried stare on my face I looked at him with new eyes as I finally started to comprehend who he really was.

"You were four cars down…" I whispered the line I had read in a book, almost to myself as the puzzle pieces began to click into place little by little.

"I was right next to you, Bella," he said on cue in a serious tone.

His words were like shockwaves of fear that broke into a clear realization as the peaces began to click. I stared blankly back at him.

"No…" I swallowed hard before I saying his name "Edward Cullen…"

"Bella, I was standing with you, I pulled you out of the way." His eyes blazed pleading with me.

"STOP CALLING ME BELLA!" I snapped, feeling the world spinning around me as I tried to accept the insane truth.

My words must have shocked him as I manage to rise out of his grasp, I felt the earth shake under me with every drunken step, all the buzzing voices around me faded as I made my way to the side mirror of the faded orange pick up truck.

I grabbed hold of the side of the cab, making sure it was real as I pulled my shaking hands to cup the mirror in both hands, my vision was spinning when I stared into the reflection only to find a beautifully small pale face where mine should have been, it wasn't my old Jolene Reed face staring horror stuck back at me. No, because it was unmistakeably the face of Bella Swan from twilight the most famous fictional character ever…

A/N: thank you so much for reading, please comment... I'm dying to know what you think xoxo


End file.
